The Life In The Shadows
by Cerberus52
Summary: Rated M just to be safe and for swearing and violence no lemons unless requested even then I will ask someone to write it/them for me. Trained and practically adopted by Hades Percy becomes one of the most deadly assassins/warriors killing from the shadows taking on any challenge that comes his way how will his life be changed? His life, The Life In The Shadows
1. Chapter 1

Let pray I can finish this story. It came to me because I recently played Dishonored (it was free and fun) and like the whole concept of either killing from the shadows, choking out the people you decided to let live, or going all out guns/sword blazing ripping through your enemies with your abilities. So this idea was born lets see what we can do with this. Oh and no Chaos she (yes it will be a she in this story) might come in later but will not give Percy over powered skills that can give him to abilities to crush every god with just a flick of his finger, no he is going to be trained by Hades and possibly others in the future. Link to what Percy will look like on my profile check it out I find it pretty fucking sweet. Oh and remember I have not wrote a story in months so please NO FLAMES.

Anyway on with the story/description... oh and all places not described will be most likely described in a flash back or dream/nightmare. Except camp half blood I will just generally describe it not go into detail.

What if when Percy was a little kid he found out his dad was Poseidon and he felt betrayed that his dad was never there for him? What if Hades gave Percy his blessing/ made him his champion and helps train Percy to master his powers and become a great warrior killing from the shadows?

Well we will find out with this story on his life, The Life In The Shadows.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

'God(s) talking through mental link'

**Underworld**

**Percy POV (Age: 15) appearance on link on profile**

_'I can't believe it's nine years since I came here, but since then Hades has become like a father to me. The only father I have had as far as I am concerned, Poseidon was never there me and mom...I can't believe she died. Not like Poseidon would care.' _

'Percy where are you at?' I hear Hades inside my head speaking to me through a mental link that sadly every god has...learned that the hard way.

_'I'm in the garden just..remembering my past. Why?' _I have a bad feeling this is leading to something I will not like at all.

'I need you to come to the throne room there is something important we HAVE to discuss and I hate this topic as much as you do...' oh god not good.

I walk to the nearest shadow and go through it and appear in front of Hades with a confused look on my face...that is if he or anyone else could see my face with my mask effectively covering it.

"Percy I know we have discussed this many times but it is important we talk about it now, please take a seat." He summons a chair for me made out of bones and other materials only found in the underworld.

"Please tell me its not what I think it is?" I ask pleadingly looking into his eyes.

"Yes, Percy we need to talk about you going to Camp Half Blood. I can't very well have you living in the underworld you need to explore the world, test your skills, make friends, stuff a kid such as yourself would do...that's not killing or training.

"Why? There is nothing there for me at that _camp._" I say with such venom in my voice I swear if a normal human was around they would shit themselves and run away.

"Percy, every demi-god has to go there even if you are my champion and the son of Poseidon, plus think of all the things you could do there the only thing I ask when you go there is that you don't kill everyone that annoys you, I don't need that much work on my hands. He ends with a laugh but serious look on his face.

"Fine, but t the very least can I stay in your cabin? I don't want anything to do with _that _man who is responsible for my mothers death." I would rather die than stay in his cabin.

He sighs "Very well, but if Chiron questions why you are staying in my cabin hand him this note explaining why you are sleeping in my cabin and not Poseidon's'. He hands me the note and sends me to my room to get my weapons and other gear I will need.

**Percy s Room**

I grab my daggers/knives and put two of them in the device on my chest that holds them and will return them there after they have been thrown. I put one in the strap on my left and right and grab my chain-blades **(1) **and attach the end of both the chains on device on my arm that can retract them when I throw themwrap the chains around both of my arms so that the blades are pointing off to the side of my arms and finally pull up my hood, this is going to be and interesting experience to say the least.

I walk back to the throne room to say goodbye to Hades since I most likely wont see him in a long time.

"I'm ready to go, I got all my supplies and weapons on me. Anything else before I leave?"

"Yes will you please take off your mask and hood, you can put them back on when you are about to get there bu just for now." I can see tears in the corners of his eyes.

I do as he says and let him see my face, my dark green eyes with specs of black in them, the scar on the left side of my face going from forehead to just beneath my eye, that I got when I was a kid, you can see my hair which has grown slightly longer and darker than usual.

Hades walks up to me and does the last things most gods would expect him to do, he hugs me while crying, "I'm going to miss you Percy during your time here you have become like a son to me."

I hug him back, "You are like a father to me and as far as I'm concerned my only one ten times better than Poseidon would have been."

With that being said we end the hug and I say my goodbyes to all my friends down here and give Cerberus a scratch behind the ear before I go, I put my mask back on and walk into the shadows and leave for the last time for a long time.

**Hill before entering Camp Half Blood/Camp Half Blood itself**

I step out of the shadows close by to my destination figuring I should probably walk into camp rather than shadow traveling into it, _'Wouldn't want to give the kids a heart attack or have them think I am a monster now would we?' _I start to laugh at the idea of a couple of kids fainting just from me appearing out of nowhere. Walking to the camp I notice a few things one, its darker than hell out, I check my watch and its...well shit it's 11:30pm a little late but you cant really tell the difference between day and night in the underworld. I guess I should go and find Chiron or someone I doubt they really get that many kids coming to camp at around this time and I bet none of them look like I do.

Entering the camp was the easy part now then for the million dollar/drachma question where the flying fuck am I suppose to go to find the people in charge here...I guess I could find Hades cabin and sleep in there until day time and find the people in charge then.

**The Next Day**

"Uh.." I mutter as I wake up. "Where the hell am I?" looking around the cabin with a statue of Hades head, and below that a fountain with fire flowing through it from the river in the underworld, a few book cases a chair, a few lights here and there that turn off with just a single thought from whoever is inside, and a few paintings/pictures, one with me as a kid with Cerberus, one with me and Hades, and the others just are picture of the outside world, to the right of my bed is a closet with handles in the shape of skulls, and a black carpet on the floor, the walls are painted in shades of black, red, and dark blue, and finally the door is all black with a white wave pattern on it **(2).**

I get up and walk over the closet grab my armor and mask, put them on and head for the door. Walking outside I can' believe how many kids are here, all I can say is, "Dammmmmmnnnnn..that's a lot kids holly shit." I guess a few heard me because they all look over to me and when they see me they either freak out or mutter how cool my armor looks, one girl with blonde hair and gray eyes even came over to me and asked me who I was.

"Who are you and why were you in Hades cabin? She questioned, probably something they are all wondering.

"I'm Percy Jackson son of one of _Poseidon _and champion of Hades, I am looking for the person here called Chiron do you know where he is? Some of the kids get scared because of how my mask distorts and makes my voice deeper.

Before she can respond a centaur walks over "I'm Chiron Mr. Jackson what is it you wanted?" he says while smiling.

"I was sent here by Hades to come to this camp and to answer that girls question why I was in Hades cabin here is a note he sent here with me." I hand him the note and watch him read it.

_Chiron I have sent this boy, my champion, and the one I consider my son to Camp Half Blood, oping he makes friends and tests his skills, the boy shall stay in my cabin because how much he detests Poseidon for something that happened in his childhood. _

_Good Luck._

_Hades_

"Well, it seems we have a new camper everyone, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and Champion of Hades!" some cheer some do nothing and others mutter how I will be treated special and am not the strong boy were they wrong, I could tear them limb by limb in a matter of second before they even realized it, I tap my blade and stare a few of them in the eyes it shuts them up and they begin to clap with the others.

When everyone leaves a girl walks up to me with long black hair, electric blue eyes, a little shorter than myself, a B or C-cup, and tanned skin, "Hello I'm Thalia nice to meet you, I'm a daughter of Zeus." she says while shaking my hand.

"Well as you heard I'm Percy, nice to meet you." I say with a grin after which we talk and get to know each other a little better before siren sounds in the distance, and over the intercom we here "Campers gather around the center of camp it is time for our annual game of Capture The Flag!"

I look over at Thalia with a questioning look, "Capture the flag?"

"Yes, its a game we play here at camp both sides are made up of different cabins, its a lot of fun hope your on my time we could kick some serious ass." with that we head towards the center of camp while everyone else is heading there as well.

So it begins...my first day at Camp Half Blood, not as bad as I expected it to be.

Well guys what did you think, thought it up off the top of my head and got to above 2,000 including the intro and this outro. Overall not and considering I have not wrote in what like 8 months? So yeah hope you enjoy and as I said most things not gone into detail, like the throne room, what Hades looks like, what Percys room looks like will be described in a flash back or dream or a night mare.

(1): I tried to find the name for them but I could not find them if anyone knows the name to them please tell me I would like to know.

(2): cool door I found on Google Images I just like how it looks.

Well guys that's all for this chapter pray I write/type more in the future. Sorry if it is short but it is the begging chapter its just so I can get in the flow of writing the story.

BYE!


	2. Capture The Flag

Hey guys, sorry for the very long pause between chapters but it happens a lot what with me being busy with school/job/spending time with my family/ friends/ laziness. Anyway I will try to update more since I got a little break and kind of got inspired cause I got really bored. Also if these are short on FF its because to me these are about 2 or 3 pages long so I assume they are good and they turn out really small sorry for that...anyway on to the story. Oh and for some reason the thing I use as a divider won't work...don't know why, I'm using Libre Office 4.3. And I have not written in a long time sorry if it is bad and remember NO FLAMES!

[ReCap]

I look over at Thalia with a questioning look, "Capture the flag?"

"Yes, its a game we play here at camp both sides are made up of different cabins, its a lot of fun hope your on my time we could kick some serious ass." with that we head towards the center of camp while everyone else is heading there as well.

So it begins...my first day at Camp Half Blood, not as bad as I expected it to be.

**Camp Half Blood**

**[Percy POV]**

Me and Thalia head down to the center of camp where everyone else is gathering and we hear everyone in their own conversations until they conventionally quite down when Chiron walks in front of us.

* clears throat*" Alright everyone listen up, we are going to start or game to capture the flag. Last game the Ares cabin got the flag and won for their team. With that out of the way we shall decide who is on what team." after the speech everyone starts talking again but in hushed voices.

"So, I this really a big deal? This whole capture the flag game?" I ask as I turn to Thalia who seems to be somewhat spacing out.

"Oh...I'm sorry what did you say? I kind of spaced out there..." she says looking both embarrassed and somewhat bored.

After repeating my message she is about to reply when I get cut off when Chiron starts talking again.

"Alright have the teams been decided yet?" Chiron asks looking out at the sea of faces surrounding him. Watching them all think of different strategies, and finally after a couple minutes a camper steps up.

"Who is that?" I say to Thalia in a hushed tone. Thalia as she seems to be paying attention to the guy who just stood up.

"That's Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, he is the leader for the Hermes cabin." she says rather surprised that I don't know him yet.

"We have decided that Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Zeus, and the new guy will be on one team (seems fair right? 1), vs Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares, and Hephaestus cabins on the other.

"Alright since the teams have been decided you shall all go to your teams base and come up with a plan and be ready to start the game in thirty minutes." Chiron announces rather enthusiastically then starts to walk back to the main house to talk to Dionysus.

"Well..." Thalia says as she turns to me and signals for me to follow her, "We better go to base with the rest of our team and prepare, who knows we might win this time."

[Flags and strategies are chosen as they are in canon with a few minor things changed]

**[1 hours 15 minutes later]**

6:30 pm sun begging to set.

Me and Thalia were chosen to guard the flag while our team fights to get the enemy flag. As we wait me and Thalia pick strategic spots to be to defend the flag. Thalia Decided to hide up in a trees branch with a bow and arrow (blunted tips slightly sharp covered with a liquid that will make enemies pass out in seconds when the liquid enters there bodies). And I chose to hide in a shadow next to a stream take well advantage of both my powers of controlling water and shadows waiting for enemies to come.

After waiting for what seems to be another five minutes we hears what sounds like bushes shaking and branches being steeped on and snapped, we finally see a group of five people one of them I recognize from the description Thalia gave me earlier, Clarisse. And she seems to be the leader of the group, with them approaching Thalia gives me the signal to wait and attack upon her fire.

"Can't believe those idiots left there flag wide open with no one to protect it, looks like we win again!" Clarisse says arrogantly.

Upon being said Thalia releases one of her arrow hitting one of he campers in the exposed back of the neck, knocking him out and startling the other four gather around in a loose forming circle looking for the enemy. I step slightly out of the shadow of a tree and choke out one of the campers while putting a hand over their mouth to silence them, and disappear back into the shadow.

"Alright Nick do you see anyone over there?" Clarisse asks one of the people in the group. "No all clear over hear." they reply. "Emily? See anything?" she says to the second member of the group. "Nope, all clear over here. Maybe they ran away after taking one of us out or they ran out of arrows and just wanted to scare us." "Possibly, Shane see anything over there?" after a short pause and no response she asks again, "Shane, see anything?" after again nor response they looking around and see their comrade on the ground. "What?! How is this even possible I don't see another arrow around here and their was no sound made." she says while the others are stating to get nervous and looking around the forest and clearing a lot more frantically seeing nothing but hills, trees, the stream and darkness slowly setting in.

During the panic and confusion Thalia takes out the one called Nick with another arrow as the other two were facing opposite directions and I quickly grab and choke out Emily, all happening in seconds without Clarisse noticing.

After the lack of noise Clarisse looks back at the other two to see them unconscious like their other two friends. "Alright, that's enough come out and fight like a man stop hiding like a coward!" she yells frustrated, pissed, and confused.

I slowly walk out of to shadow behind Clarisse and signal to Thalia to not fire and remain silent and unseen I decide to speak up.

"Not, hiding Clarisse just thought it would be funny to see you and your comrades start to panic as you were slowly being picked off without knowing what was going on. And I got to say it was pretty fucking hilarious." I say smugly to piss her off. Her turning around during the speech and glancing to see if anyone else is around she looks me dead in the eyes with unspoken fury in them.

"You! You are the one that has been causing us trouble? Don't make me laugh. A spineless punk like you has no ay to take four people by himself. So why don't you tell em where your little pals are or I will beat the shit out of you and take the flag." She says rather pissed off.

"Fine. Don't believe. Remember actions speak louder than words!" I say as I pull out one of my knives from its holder on my chest as she prepares her spear.

"BRING IT ON PUNK!" she roars in anger.

And charges at me trying to strike me with her spear slashing, stabbing, and everything else with a spear that you can do while pissed off. I just keep dodging and avoiding strike after strike blocking some with my knives.

"Nice try, but I have trained with people way better than you in the Underworld. And I have the best thing ever with me!" I say while jumping to avoid another strike from her spear.

"Whats that? You...pieces...of...shit..." she says between each swing.

"MOTHER FUCKING PANCAKE MIX!"

After a few minutes of dodging, taunting, kicking, and cutting Clarisse with my knife I feel bad for her and allow her to hit me once...bad idea. She thrust her spear, had I not be wearing armor it would have went right though me and killed me but it just cut into my armor and cut me, she didn't let up and slashed again at my arm and then kicks me into the stream. Bad decision for her.

"Wow, I got to admit I should have not let you get the first strike in...but then again I was getting bored and wanted to see how good you could do when I let down my guard. You did not disappoint, but we really need to hurry this up I think my team is about to win from what it sounds like." In the distance you can hear shouts, metal clashing with metal and wood, bodies hitting trees, bushes and the ground, and the occasional victory shout it sounds like we will win soon.

"Although I may hate Poseidon, I got to admit control over water is pretty cool let me demonstrate, don't blink." I say as I launch wave after wave off water at Clarisse and finally launch a huge wave hitting her and sending her crashing into a tree wet and unconscious.

"Alright she down you can come down now!" I yell up to Thalia who was just watching the little fight with amazement and worry. I put my knife back and take off my mask and put it on a holder on my right leg.

She jumps down and walks over to me and punches me right in the arm really hard, harder than Clarisse die during the fight.

"Ow...what was that for?" I say as I rub my arm in the spot she punched me at.

"That was for being stupid and letting her hit you dumb ass. Why did you let her hit you instead of finishing her and moving on?" she says concerned and again slightly pissed.

"I felt sorry for her plus I was kind of getting bored and wanted to see what she could do. Don't worry I wasn't going to let her get any further than she did." I say reassuringly. Just then we hear a just victory scream and hear Chiron announce that we won.

"Ah...you really are a seaweed brain..." she says while face-palming and smiling. "Come on lets head back to camp, sound like we just won."

With that we grab Clarisse and her friends and drag them until we meet her teammates and hand the to the others.

We cross through a field with a few trees and bushes scattered out randomly and then archery range which has a few arrows in the targets and a few bows and arrows on the ground left from campers hurrying off to start the capture the flag game and make it to the center of camp where everyone is gathering.

Chiron is standing in the middle again and gets every ones attention. "Well done everyone on another great game of capture the flag and well done Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Zeus, and Poseidon/Hades cabin on winning the game." with that there are some loud cheers and a few mumbles of protest.

"Now then after that great game lets head to the dining pavilion and eat!" Chiron says as he walks towards the pavilion with the rest of the campers following close behind and around him.

**[Inside the Dining Pavilion]**

I looked around and am amazed it looks different form the dining room in the Underworld which consisted of one giant table with chairs around it and food spread throughout with servants and people running around getting food and other things prepared while Hades, his wife, a few of his lesser known children, and myself sit at the table talking to each other every now and then while eating. The walls there are lined with pictures of different things, like nature, fire, burning buildings, family members, and random famous pieces of lost artwork.

The dining Pavilion however consisted of tables for each cabin, a few more full then others, lined with plates and cups, each table having a design specific to the god or goddess. For instance Poseidon's has a water themed one with different marine animals and his symbol of power expertly carved into it. And the walls are made out of marble with different pictures of Greek history on it with pictures of all the gods and goddess. At the far end is a slightly raised platform where there is a table where Dionysus and Chiron sit and talk and watch over the campers. In the very middle of it all is a pit with fire inside which campers are sacrificing food to the gods or just their godly parent.

As I'm about to go sit at my table I notice a girl who looks about 8-9 years old, long black hair and tan skin wearing the regular Camp Half Blood outfit, but she is tending the fire. It looks like no one is noticing or acknowledging she is even there. She looks over at me and stares me right in the eyes with her crimson red eyes, smiles, and in a blink of an eye seems to disappear.

"What the hell...?" I mumble to myself wondering who that could have possibly have been.

Thalia walks over to me, "Hey Percy since there isn't really anyone in my or your cabin want to eat at the same table so we are not bored out of our minds? Hell we could even go sit with one of the other cabins as long as we can talk." **(2)**

"Sure, sounds good to me. Besides you're the only one that I know here, show me the way oh wise one." I say statistically.

"Shut up and follow me seaweed brain." She says while smiling and laughing while dragging me towards the Athena cabin table. Where we sit next to a girl with pale skin, blond hair, storm gray eyes, and she seems to know Thalia.

"Hey Annabeth, this is Percy my new friend, he helped me kick some major ass during the game thought you would like to meet him." Thalia says while she motions towards me.

"Hey my name is Annabeth Chase nice to meet you Percy..." she leaves off wanting to know my last name.

"Jackson, Percy Jackson, oh and Thalia kind of just realized I never got your last name sorry..." I say while rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Its Grace, seaweed brain, Thalia Grace, how could you not know my last name?" she says feigning a hut look while looking at me.

"Sorry, How could I not know the great Thalia Grace's name... I forgot to ask I am new here after all geez give me a break."

"Fine I will let you off the hook this time but it better not happen again." she says jokingly.

After eating and talking to Thalia and Annabeth, Chiron announces it is time to go to ours cabins and go to sleep. I say good bye and head to the Hades cabin.

**[Hades Cabin]**

As I enter my cabin I take off all my armor and get ready for bed. While slowly slipping from consciousness I reflect back on what happened today. _'Hung out and kicked asses with my best friend and met a cool new person who Thalia has known for a while. All and all not a bad day. I hope nothing terrible happens in the future..." _I think to myself as a slowly drift to sleep. Little did I know things would start to get interesting in my life.

End Of Chapter

**A/N (1) Canon teams plus Zeus and Poseidon/Hades cabin**

**(2) Yeah I decided to make this a Percy/Thalia story its one of my favorite pairings.**

**Also, Percy may hate some of the gods but he won't go out of his way to kill them. Hes pissed not homicidal. And also he just specializes in using the shadows around him for cover to sneak up on enemies he will fight out in the open but this is a preferred way. And yes the pancake mix thing was necessary. **

**Whelp that's all. Read. Review. MOTHER FUCKING PANCAKE MIX!**


End file.
